Tokijin
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: ¿Y si Sesshomaru vuelve al lugar donde se rompió Tokijin? ¿No imaginan que, justo ahí, después de años, a lo mejor ella aparecerá frente a él? Qué importa que sea con otro color de ojos y peinado, las almas no sufren cambios. Y en el mundo del youkai, regido sin leyes de física y lógica, es posible.


**Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la fabuloso Rumiko Takahashi. **

* * *

**|| TOKIJIN ||**

* * *

_TwoShot_

_SesshomaruxKagura_

* * *

_Capítulo I_

* * *

La relación que Kagura mantenía con Naraku era buena, con más desventajas que ventajas. Dentro de las ventajas, existía la posibilidad de soñar, de pensar y de maldecir. De traicionar si era necesario y de amar o imaginar que amaba. Por trillado que suene, a todos nos gusta soñar. Y los sueños mantenían cuerda a Kagura y eran esos mismos sueños los que le daban un respiro. Del mismo que le daba un respiro a su creador y a sus enemigos. Porque hemos sido creados para soñar y mantenernos de pie por su culpa.

Fueron esos mismos sueños los que despertaron en ella la curiosidad de conocer a Sesshomaru, cuando Kagura no tenía ni idea de quien era o como era. Sucedió que de casualidad escuchó su nombre, un día de esos en que Naraku venía de espiar a Kikyou y se mantuvo alejado de todos, enojado porque ella tenía todo el control del mundo sobre él. Se desquitó consigo mismo y maldecía el no poder matarla ni mucho menos poseerla. Así su sueño se creaba y se desmoronaba al minuto, porque era un demonio que no tenía acceso al más esquivo de los sentimientos. Un demonio que se dedicó arruinarle la vida a la mujer que quería y ella volvía solamente para arruinarle su vida y burlarse de él. Un demonio que había creado a una mujer hermosa y que le heredó varios de sus problemas, o al menos crecía él. Pues a diferencia de Naraku, ella podía darse el lujo de soñar con la persona que le gustaba y mantener la esperanza. Pero sino no hubiera sido por el mismo Naraku, jamás se hubiera atrevido a buscarlo.

Naraku le había dicho a Kikyou que Inuyasha ahora la odiaba y la odiaría por toda la vida, pues le contó que ella misma le dio los fragmentos que le ayudaron a incrementar su poder. Y estaba feliz por haber recibido dicho objeto a través de las manos de la sacerdotisa y más feliz estaba por decírselo en la cara al hanyo y ser sus extensiones la prueba. Lo que no esperaba, era que ella siempre tenía una respuesta. Ella siempre se burlaría de él y de sus tristes intentos de llamar su atención.

Cuando Naraku llegó al castillo embravecido, maldijo el alma de Kikyou, nombre que Kagura ya conocía. Después maldijo a Inuyasha, otro nombre que también conocía. Y les dedicó varios minutos, entre susurros y gritos. Y dijo que se vengaría de ellos, que crearía algo nuevo para que se odien. Pues ellos, a pesar de que una sólo vagaría por el mundo por una corta temporada, se querían. Y el alma de Kikyou aun quería a Inuyasha siendo Kagome la prueba. No importaba cuantas veces la matara, el alma no se destruía ni se podía tomar con las manos. Ni el espejo de Kanna había podido con las almas de Kagome que por poco y rompía. Nada servía para aprisionarla y entenderlo sólo enardeció su coraje y celos. Naraku comenzó a idear un plan y pensó en una creación. Mucho mejor que Kanna, mucho mejor que Kagura. Una que se enfocara en destruir los sentimientos que tenían.

Así, guiado por tales pensamientos, creó a Goshinki, que no era más que una burla dirigida a Inuyasha. La nueva creación significa que Naraku tenía una perla casi completa, con más poder a su disposición. Y todo porque Kikyou se la había dado. Así que lo mandó junto con Kagura para que peleara con el hanyo y que este se terminará de dar cuenta que Kikyou si le entregó los fragmentos a él, al hombre que la había matado por celos.

Kagura no acabó de entender para qué un ogro tan grande o estúpido, que se dedicaba a comer todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Tampoco porque precisamente un ogro cuando su padre tenía preferencia por los encarnaciones humanas. Goshinki fue creado de manera rápida, sin pensar en su diseño o habilidades, su propósito estaba establecido, así que no importaba si moría en ese mismo día sin matar a Inuyasha, lo importante era que debía dejar un mensaje.

Y vaya que dejaría claro que el poder del enemigo se hacía mayor por culpa de un aparente descuido de la sacerdotisa.

Al momento de que Kagura se marchó con él, descubrió que su principal habilidad era la de leer las mentes. Y para su hermano menor, la mente de Kagura era interesante. Kanna le había resultado aburrida, lo mismo que pronunciaba era lo mismo que pensaba. Lo mismos planes de Naraku eran los mismos de ella. Con la albina descubrió para que nació, pues Naraku no tenía secretos para ella, y el ego que tenía se incrementó. Según él, demostraría que no sólo era una ogro que serviría como punto de quiebre entre la relación de Inuyasha y Kikyou, él mataría a Inuyasha.

Antes de que la batalla iniciara y fuera su muerte, indago en la mente de Kagura, una demasiado inquieta hasta para él. Sus pensamientos se concentraban en Naraku y su muerte, en la libertad que ella obtendría después. También en si Inuyasha o compañía podían matarlo o incluso Koga, aunque a éste último no le daba muchas esperanzas.

Siguió indagando y veía que era una mujer que la hacían falta sueños que no tuvieran que ver con la muerte de su creador. La amargura estaba impregnada en su sien y sus ojos fríos.

Al llegar a una aldea que Goshinki devoró sin demora, Kagura usó su danza de los muertos y mandó a quien fue un campesino, como señuelo al grupo de Inuyasha y que la pelea diera inició. El ogro estaba excesivamente confiado, pero no nublaba la curiosidad que tenía por su hermana mayor. De alguna manera desarrolló un cierto nivel de respeto. Ni Kanna ni Kohaku tenían esos pensamientos de traiciones como ella. Kagura no sabía que Goshinki compartía los mismos anhelos de Naraku. Lo creó con un propósito que consideraba estúpido y que además no le importaba si perecía como un bicho. No tendría refuerzos (aunque pensaba que tampoco los necesitaba) por si las cosas comenzaran a marchar mal. Kagura y Goshinki compartían el despreció por Naraku. Y se dijo, que cuando saliera con vida, uniría fuerzas con su hermana mayor y destruiría a su creador.

Ese día no llegó. Goshinki no tardó en perecer y dejó un cadáver mutilado por las garras de Inuyasha, quien había perdido la consciencia cuando su sangre de youkai lo dominó. Kagura se había alejado lo suficiente de él y no se percató de la muerte de tal vez el único hermano que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. Llegó al castillo y esperó la siguiente orden de Naraku, pero éste no se encontraba en disposición de dar órdenes. Se regocijaba en adivinar los pensamientos de su enemigo y cuál sería su rostro al ver el poder que le había dado Kikyou materializarse en creaciones que siempre estarían en su contra.

No se había terminado el día cuando Kanna, con el espejo en mano, se dirigía a ver Naraku para darle una noticia. Kagura la siguió, sabiendo que su hermana siempre le contaba todo lo que veía en su espejo a su creador. Ese día en especial, Naraku no tuvo intenciones en correr a la mayor de sus creaciones para quedarse solo con la albina. Estaba satisfecho con el reciente trabajo de Goshinki que lo tenía sin cuidado los demás. Kanna le contó que Sesshomaru había tomado la cabeza del ogro. Por un segundo, a Naraku le interesó la noticia, pero al otro lo ignoró. Sessshomaru tenía algo entre manos, no contra él, eso lo podía afirmar, sino contra su hermano menor. No dio órdenes especiales, que no fuera que dejaran al youkai hacer lo que quisiera con la cabeza del último de sus hijos, si eso significaba la muerte de su enemigo.

Ahí fue cuando Kagura escuchó por primera vez su nombre. No dijo nada ni tampoco se impresionó. No pensó nada extraordinario de él. Un nombre no te dice nada de nadie, y el de Sesshomaru no sería la excepción. Fue hasta que Naraku, culpable de los próximos sentimientos de su hija, mencionó que no le importaba lo que hiciera el hermano de Inuyasha y las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación.

Kagura no quiso alejarse de Kanna. Al estar a una distancia considerable le preguntó por Goshinki, si en realidad estaba muerto. Quién era ese tal Sesshomaru y por qué Naraku tomaba tan a la ligera lo que hiciera.

—Dime, Kanna. Puedes contarme. Naraku no tiene que enterarse de esto. Por favor Kanna, ¿quién es Sesshomaru y qué tan fuerte es?

La niña albina no pronunció ninguna palabra, a pesar de las muchas insistencias de su hermana mayor que se iba haciendo una idea sobre el youkai. Era hermano de Inuyasha, lo que significaba que era fuerte. ¿Podría ser más fuerte que Naraku? Ahí fue cuando la capacidad infinita de soñar de Kagura haría estragos en ella, comenzando por el momento en que Kanna finalmente se decidió hablar y le contó que Sesshomaru pretendía hacer una espada con los colmillos de su fallecido hermano.

Con esa respuesta Kagura no estuvo satisfecha y siguió preguntándole a Kanna, quien se mantenía cada vez más misteriosa. El interés por conocer al tal Sesshomaru crecía desmedidamente y se dio una imagen de cómo era aquel hombre. Lo idealizó a tal punto que creyó que tenía el poder de matar a Naraku.

Los pensamientos y la curiosidad se iban volviendo más insoportables y se dijo que era necesario conocerlo.

Salió en busca del tal Sesshomaru, encontrándose con una niña primero. La misma niña que vio en el espejo de Kanna cuando el youkai llevaba la cabeza del ogro en su hombro. Un dragón de dos cabezas la acompañaba, seguramente como protección. Era un grupo bastante peculiar y sin embargo, Kagura pensó que era normal, pues Inuyasha también viajaba con humanos. Al igual que Koga mantenía un interés por Kagome. Y ni hablar de Naraku y Kikyou. Lo que en realidad le llamaba la atención, era que la niña era muy normal, a diferencia de las otras mujeres que ha conocido en su corta vida. Rin mantenía un aura de paz y bondad. Era tanto, que Kagura pensó que a lo mejor vivía en otro mundo y no en este, donde las guerras estaban al orden del día. Rin era tan idealista y soñadora como Kagura, pero ninguna de las dos lo sabía.

Pasó todo ese tiempo esperando el regreso de Sesshomaru, mientras que él estaba lejos, esperando que los días terminaran para al fin tener su espada. El herrero le había dicho que en tres días estaría lista y tres días fue el tiempo en que Sesshomaru se alejó por completo de Rin. En el primer día, Kagura se aburrió de esperar, tanto así que pensó en volver al castillo. Pero Rin, siendo ella, no dejaba de hablarle al dragón sobre él. Sesshomaru esto y Sesshomaru lo otro. ¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Tardará mucho? La niña demostraba su gran devoción por él, impidiendo que Kagura se marchara, más curiosa que antes.

Durante el transcurso, ella se mantuvo completamente alejada de sus obligaciones con Naraku. Posiblemente él también veía todo a través del espejo blanco que cargaba Kanna, posiblemente no. En ese tiempo, a Naraku no le importaba lo que hiciera Kagura.

Hasta la llegada de Sesshomaru, que sucedió después de la pelea en contra de Inuyasha, Kagura se llevó una buena impresión de él. Sí, efectivamente era el hermano del enemigo de Naraku, el parecido los delata. Los ojos, el cabello. Sin embargo, el semblante, la forma de hablar, todo le decía que tan confiado y menos imprudente que el hermano menor. Supo desde que él le dijo a Rin que no se moviera y se fuera directamente a atacarla, habiendo sido delata por su aroma, que lejos del parecido, no tenía nada en común con Inuyasha. Le transmitió tanta seguridad, que se creyó todos esos sueños que tuvo sobre que él era más fuerte que Naraku y que él lo mataría.

Ahora él cargaba un espada, que anteriormente había sido su hermano. Esa espada que alguien nombro Tokijin, acompañó durante todo ese tiempo al youkai en ese largo recorrido para matar al enemigo en turno. Comprobando que efectivamente, él era más fuerte que se creador. También, dándose cuenta de lo que realmente significó Kagura para él.

Pasaron meses, y al final, Kagura murió. La otra espada de Sesshomaru reaccionó ante su muerte. Pero sería más adelante, en una pelea contra Moryomaru, que el coraje lo haría explotar y encendería el fuego en su interior. Mató aquel que se atrevió hablar de ella, como si no hubiera sido nadie importante en su vida y como si no extrañaba su aroma. Fue digna de él, sería digna de seguirlo. Por eso aplicó tanta fuerza en ese golpe con Tokijin que la terminó rompiendo.

Tokijin había iniciado un lazo con esos dos seres orgullosos, uno que no terminó cuando fue partido en dos y quedó tirado en el suelo, olvidado por su portador.

La espada no fue tocada por nadie, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar de la misma manera, intacta por años. Sesshomaru jamás regresó a reclamarla como suya para repararla. Con su nueva espada le bastaba y el poder de Tokijin ya no le sería suficiente. Como Kagura lo predijo, Sesshomaru tenía el poder de matar a Naraku y lo hizo de un solo ataque.

Tokijin quedó olvidado por completo. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo. Sesshomaru dejó a Rin en una aldea, de la cual no se alejaría en varios años, hasta que la niña se volvió mujer, se enamoró y se casó, justo como una humana normal. Lo que él quiso para ella se cumplió. Los humanos no estaban para el tipo de vida que él llevaba y por mucho que anhelaba la presencia de Rin a su lado, no permitiría que corriera peligro.

Mientras ella crecía y Sesshomaru iba conociendo más y más el comportamiento de los humanos, un señor feudal compró un terreno, regalo de bodas para su reciente esposa. Llegó junto con ella y varios sirvientes más, para verlo y cerciorarse que sería un buen lugar para construir su castillo y vivir su vida de casados. Los sirvientes inspeccionaron toda la zona, buscando si había algún inconveniente, hasta que dos de ellos dieron con lo que quedó de Tokijin.

Los dos lo veían como un bicho raro. La espada tenía una fuerza tentadora que hacía que cualquiera quisiera tocarla. Uno de ellos levantó el mango y enseguida sintió un poder que recorría su cuerpo, se estremeció y la dejó porque se dio cuenta que no podía tratarse de algo bueno. A lo mejor le perteneció algún demonio. Como estaba partida, el arma ya no tenía el poder que en el pasado tuvo. El hombre logró dejarla y junto con su compañero, salió en busca de su patrón y le contaron lo sucedido.

No se necesitó comprobar lo que el sirviente le había narrado. La espada tenía un aura demoniaca que cualquiera podía notar, además de que había un par de metros de circunferencia infértil. El señor feudal mandó traer a varios monjes, llegando a la conclusión que ninguno de ellos tenía el poder espiritual suficiente para purificarlo. El señor les dijo que era necesario hacer algo, pues necesitaba construir el castillo donde viviría él y su esposa, junto con otros sirvientes que necesitaban el empleo. Los monjes no sabían cómo explicarle que a pesar de la fuerte presencia demoniaca, esta no parecía expandirse. Para tranquilizar al hombre, mandaron hacer un templo pequeño e hicieron un ritual de purificación. Le especificaron que por mes vendrían hacer el mismo ritual hasta que las energías demoniacas disminuyeran.

Así lo hicieron por cinco años seguidos sin éxito. Terminaron mintiendo y colocaron sellos, diciendo que serían lo suficientemente poderosos para tales energías y vendrían dentro de algunos años para colocar nuevos. En ese tiempo, el castillo ya estaba más que terminado y la esposa del señor feudal iba por su segundo hijo. El primero había sido una niña, con la que nadie estuvo contento, pues el hombre quería un varón, olvidando su disgusto poco después cuando le dieron la noticia de que su siguiente hijo si sería niño

En ese entonces, ya se había olvidado de la espada rota. Ante esto, se invitó a otras personas de diferentes aldeas que vivieran a vivir a las orillas del nuevo castillo perteneciente a un hombre, quien se decía había heredado el dinero de su padre, otro señor con muchas tierras, poder y dinero. La notica cayó bien a muchos jóvenes que buscaban trabajo, estableciéndose en la zona, trabajando la tierra del hombre y este a cambio los dejaba sembrar lo que quisiera y les daba autorización de construir su casa en su terreno. Así se formó una aldea en poco tiempo. La esposa lo agradeció, porque creía que todo el lugar estaba demasiado deshabitado.

El esposo mantuvo una buena relación con todos sus sirvientes y las demás personas. Se le reconoció como un buen líder y la gente lo respetaba y apreciaba por toda la ayuda que les brindaba para que no fueran simples granjeros. La esposa no se quedaba atrás y caminaba con gusto los alrededores, ganándose el cariño de la gente.

Vivieron sin contratiempos, pero a la niña, que llamaron Maho, le llamaba la atención que cada año vinieran los monjes a su casa y después su padre le diera una orden y salieran a un templo. Su madre le tuvo que explicar lo que hacían y entonces supo toda la historia sobre la espada rota y el pequeño templo construido sobre ella para que sus energías demoniacas no se dispersen. Maho, distinguiéndose por ser miedosa, creció creyendo que en cualquier momento los sellos se romperían y saldría un demonio que acabaría con todo. El miedo se incrementó, cuando, caminando con dos mujeres a la edad de diez años, conoció el templo y sintió ese terror recorriendo su sangre y tuvo la premonición de que algún día un demonio vendría. Desde ahí, no quiso volver a topárselo.

Maho crecía de la misma manera en lo que los hijos de Rin lo hacían, volviéndose unas personas que no necesitaban de los cuidados de sus padres, apartándose cada vez de ella. Sesshomaru no se quería alejar de su protegida y con Jaken como su acompañante, se aseguraba que no le faltara nada. Cada mencionar que Rin ya no necesitaba de todo lo que el youkai le proveía antes de casarse. De vez en cuando, él llegaba con ropa para sus hijos y para ella. El esposo de Rin nunca se sintió celoso y agradecía que pudiera alejarse a trabajar con la seguridad de que estaban a salvo. Respeta como pocos a Sesshomaru y siempre estaría agradecido por todo lo que hacía por ellos.

Eran en total cuatro hijos, dos niños y dos niñas. Los primeros tres habían aprendido la labor de su padre, mientras que la última, se quedaba con su madre, aprendiendo a ser médico justo como Kaede le había enseñado en el pasado. Todos crecieron, y en cualquier momento abandonarían a sus padres y formarían su propia familia. Sesshomaru sintió que ya no lo necesitaban, pero no aceptaba dejar a Rin. La única mujer que realmente le importaba.

El esposo de Rin fue el único que se atrevió a preguntarle, mientras veía como sus hijos ya eran mayores y en edad de enamorarse, si él pensaba tener descendencia. De formar una familia. El hombre no sintió que le faltaba al respeto. Su pregunta fue sincera curiosidad. Porque con sus hijos el youkai no mantenía el mismo lazo que con Rin. Sus hijos se casarían y tendrían más hijos, con los cuales iría perdiendo comunicación, además de que ya no tenían nada en común. Quería a Rin, pero llegaría el momento en que ella se iría para siempre del mundo de los vivos, de la misma forma en que lo hizo Kagura. Sesshomaru terminó por responderle que ese tipo de vida no le interesaba. Y el hombre lo comprendió, sin volver a cuestionarlo sobre el tema.

Vio lo que tenía Rin y entendió la pregunta que le habían hecho. No mintió con su respuesta, pues a pesar de estar conviviendo con más humanos y aprender de ellos, no alcanzaba a comprender del todo porque establecerse en un solo lugar. Porque esa ceremonia para casarse, si se suponía que con enamorarse bastaba. Eran muchas costumbres que no tenían sentido para sus ojos y eran costumbres que todos celebraban, incluso Maho, que celebraba su fiesta de compromiso con un terrateniente.

Al mes de la fiesta, se efectuó la boda de Maho y ella abandonó la casa de sus padres, con tristeza, pero también con alivio, porque su pesadilla de que los sellos se rompieran no se hizo realidad. Y mientras más se alejaba de ese templo, más segura se sintió. Pero la satisfacción le duro poco tiempo. Vivió con su esposo durante un año entero, tiempo en que quedó embaraza. Después, se enteró de que él había muerto en la guerra y que todo lo que tenía se lo quedarían sus enemigos. Le advirtieron que debía irse lo más pronto posible, porque como única heredera, la matarían sin demora y su embarazo no lo impediría.

Viajó de regreso a donde era su hogar, junto con dos acompañantes y les explicó a sus padres los recientes sucesos. Ellos comprendieron y dejaron que su hija volviera a vivir en el castillo, como la princesa que había sido. Su hermano menor poco a poco iba tomando posesión de todo y se hacía cargo de los negocios. Le agradaba la idea de tener a su hermana y a su próximo sobrino o sobrina cerca, para que ayudaran a su futura esposa en la administración de su enorme hogar.

_Naoko_ no tardó en nacer. Era muy diferente de su madre, por lo pensaron que tenía parecido por parte de su familia paterna. Aunque Maho no estaba convencida del todo. La poca familia de su esposo, la que alcanzo a conocer, no tenía ninguno de los rasgos de la bebé. No mencionó nada sobre ese asunto, para que no se hicieran malas ideas y pensaran que ella había tenido un amorío con algún hombre, actos que eran muy castigados. De cualquier manera, Maho sabía que era hija de su difunto esposo y de ella. Así que la crió con todo el amor que podía darle y dio todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Sus abuelos y tío fueron consentidores con ella, pero los primeros por la lástima y pena que le tenían a su hija por enviudar tan joven y el último por ser mujer y no representar ningún peligro de quedarse con todo el castillo.

La niña tuvo todo lo que quiso y fue educada como una gran princesa. Aprendió a leer y a escribir. Aprendió otras actividades que consideraban que las mujeres debían saber. Le enseñaron cómo comportarse y sobre moral. Todo para que fuera una digna esposa como su abuela y madre y como la tía que llegó después cuando su tío se casó. Naoko terminó odiando en secreto cada una de clases y al momento de acercarse la hora de llegado de sus maestros, se escapaba del castillo. A sus siete años, conocía por completo la aldea, pero fue a los diez, ya siendo una experta en escabullirse de los hombres y mujeres que la vigilaban, que fue más allá encontrándose con un templo.

A diferencia de todos lo que se cruzaban, Naoko no sintió miedo, ni se estremeció. No retrocedió varios pasos. No vio el aura demoniaca. Al contrario, caminaba curiosa, como si la llamaran. Vio todo lo que había a su alrededor y se le hizo tan familiar… No alcanzó a tocar el templo, ni descubrir que era. Su madre, con dos hombres por delante, gritaba su nombre. Corrió sobre ella y le reprendió. La jaló del brazo y le rogó, como siempre le ha rogado, que no volviera a escaparse, porque como su madre, ella quedaba muy mal con sus padres y su hermano. Le recordó que estaban en el castillo por pura lástima y que si eran corridas, no tendrían a donde irse.

Un par de días después, Naoko intentó escaparse nuevamente, pero Maho ya no le perdía la vista de encima, harta de que su hija fuera señalada como una rebelde y que no estaba siendo bien educada. Nuevamente le explicó su situación, sin tener una respuesta de Naoko, quien prefería quedarse callada. Ni ella misma entendía por qué las ganas de salirse o porque no compartía los mismos gustos que su familia. Se hartaba de las monótonas tradiciones japonesas, como la ceremonia del té y decía que prefería aprender algo más, pero al momento de preguntarle qué tipo de clases quería, la niña no daba una respuesta clara.

Así, Naoko creció con una buena vida, pero siempre observaba y criticada por todos los que convivían con ella, por no adaptarse a las costumbres que ella debía aceptar como propias. Naoko, mientras entraba en la adolescencia, fue odiando esa vida. Nunca se puso a pensar en la vida tan pesada y complicada que tenían las hijas de los campesinos que trabajan las tierras de su tío y abuelo. No se comparaba con nadie y con nada. Era una completa egoísta que le gustaba recostarse en el césped desde que tenía memoria y alzar las manos, mirando con encanto y nostalgia las que nubes que cubrían el cielo.

Fue tachada de rara y rebelde, seguramente por la mala educación que su madre le daba al no ponerle un alto a todos sus caprichos. Sus gustos, sin embargo, era la de una princesa normal. A los quince, Naoko desarrolló un gran gusto por el maquillaje y accesorios para el cabello. No era una muchacha de lucir joyas, pero los aretes siempre serían su gran fascinación. Naoko se iba volviendo una señorita muy hermosa, a pesar de lo frío de su mirada y su falta de respeto hacía todos.

Los padres de Maho, al darse cuenta que su nieta no tenía remedió, le pidieron que debía buscarle un buen marido, para que se hiciera cargo de ella, antes de que se expandan los habladurías sobre su mal genio y comportamiento a los hijos de terratenientes y señores feudales. La madre quiso negarse. A pesar de comprender la situación en la que su hija se estaba metiendo y que parecía no importarle, sabía que de no hacerlo, en cualquier momento Naoko cometería alguna imprudencia. Les pidió más tiempo, jurando que hablaría con ella para arreglar todo, pues declaraba que su hija era muy joven aun para casarse, además de que no estaba lista preparada para ninguna labor hogareña. Al final accedieron y le dieron tiempo que pedía.

La plática fue la misma, los sermones iguales.

—Tienes que cambiar, hija. Nos correrán si no lo hacen y ninguna de las dos tenemos donde vivir ni sabemos trabajar.

Naoko no era completamente feliz. Se asfixia por la poca libertad que tenía, por tantas reglas, que como mujer, debía seguir para ser consideraba como una digna de alguien. No quería casarse, ni quería tener compromiso alguno. Ya no soportaba el obi, ni tener los pies cubiertos. Tampoco el no expresarse con libertad enfrente de algún hombre. Sabiendo que no podría soportarlo más y de que su falta sería un alivio para su madre, se escapó del castillo sin nada en sus manos.

Para ese entonces, Sesshomaru veía que la vida de Rin estaba plena. Ella y su esposo se divertían viendo como sus hijos se enamoraban y terminaban de crecer. Su esposo compartía esa vida con ella, observando que todo lo que habían hecho y logrado había valido la pena. No le mencionarían el hecho de que sus logros se debían al youkai, pues no hacía falta agradecerle cuando ya le han demostrado lo que significa para ellos.

Cuando comprendió erróneamente, que su presencia era innecesaria, se marchó. Rin le dijo a su esposo que el volvería, que como youkai que era, ya había convivido demasiado con humanos., Buscaría alguna misión, una pelea junto con Jaken. No te debes de preocupar, porque él volverá, él también buscará estar satisfecho con su vida, justo como nosotros.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_Ha pasado tiempo desde que publicaba un fic largo y serio, pero bueno, han pasado varias cosas que me bloquearon y que al parecer me seguirán bloqueando sino me pongo las pilas._

_Ok, les cuento que este iba ser originalmente un one-shot, pero tuve que dividirlo porque sentía que pasaban muchas cosas. En la segunda parte se enfocará en Sesshomaru y Naoko (creo que ya se imaginan quién es ella). ¿Y por qué ese nombre? Verán, tengo un fic llamado Kite, donde hablaré sobre la reencarnación de Kagura de manera más abierta y otro tipo de conflictos. Mientras tenía la idea, pensaba en algún nombre que tuviera el significado viento o algo así, pero terminé encontrando este: Naoko:"niña obediente". Pensé que sería una buena ironía, casi broma, por la personalidad de Kagura._

_¿Por qué hacer un one-shot de reencarnación? Bien, desde hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre porque Kagura se interesó en Sesshomaru. Pero mis primeras ideas eran muy sosas. Luego pensé en Tokijin y quería combinar ambas ideas. Pensé en algo, una especie de Kagura protectora de Tokijin, pero no pasé de dos párrafos. Y quien sabe cómo, después de algunos días, comencé a escribir, llegué a 700 palabras, me gustaron y me fui a dormir pensando en la idea y se me ocurrió una Kagura que viviera cerca de Tokijin y donde se encontrará con Sesshomaru, y una reencarnación sería ideal para eso. Al día siguiente seguí escribiendo. Dos días después ya tenía casi listo el one-shot. Sólo me faltaba valor para publicarlo, pues aun siento que la segunda parte me quedó cursi y la verdad ese tipo de historias me avergüenzan mucho._

_¿Señor feudal y terrateniente? No tengo idea sobre eso y tampoco investigué, sólo me guíe por lo que recuerdo del anime :P_

_Hoy decidí arriesgarme a publicarlo de una vez por todas. No sé qué les parezca, pero espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! Y si los aburrí, una disculpa u.u_

_Pasen lindo día y nos leeremos pronto. _


End file.
